You should never underestimate a Gallagher Girl
by CrazyLittleMilkshakeMonster
Summary: When Cammie and Zach first meet, Cammie is failing a mission. Here is the same scene, but Cammie is about to pass the mission... Some Zammie. R&R please. Oh, and I should probably tell you it's not the same dialougue as the book. Sorry about that :P
1. Chapter 1

**So, i'm sorting this story out, so the chapers are longer, and i'm also carrying it on after the _ahem _pause that happened. So, I hope you enjoy the new and improved 'You Should Never Trust A Gallagher Girl.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or any of the content. That belongs to Ally Carter. The story, however, is from my own imagination. **

Cammie's POV.

After we got our instructions, I set off round the mall with Bex. This is why I love being a spy, you see all these people and any one of them could be tailing you.

On second thoughts, that's kind of scary.

Anyway, it's the best job a 'Chameleon' like me could hope for.

'Bex', I hissed into my comms unit. 'Guy, to your left, purple overcoat. What d'you think?'

'I see him', my best friend whispered back. 'No, he's clueless.'

I shook my head slightly. I didn't matter, Bex would have noticed it.

'Hey, look at those guys over there,' She whispered, high and excited.

I looked. They _were _pretty cute. But we had a job to do. '_Bex_,' I muttered. 'What are you thinking? You never know, they could be our tail.' I said that jokingly; it was so unlikely, even if... Even if that Blackthorne academy did exist...

That thought gave me a completely unexpected, unwelcome, crunching feeling of certainty, and I was freaking out about it.

'Bex,' I breathed, 'You don't think those are our tails, do you?'

'One way to find out,' She said.

She linked arms with me and meandered toward the guys, sliding far closer that probably comfortable for her. But, hey, occupational hazard. 'Hey,' She purred in the guy's ear.

Zach's POV.

'They're coming right towards us,' I whispered to Grant. 'This should totally be easy.'

He nodded, transfixed as the girl I happen to know is called Bex, who had slid along the bench and started murmuring in his ear. Stupid girl...

Then I noticed the other girl. Cameron, but she likes to be called Cammie, i'm told by her file. How'd she gotton so close? She'd blended into the backround, almost like a chameleon, I mused.

She was cute, too. Just... not so much because she looked unremarkeble, but more because she acted it.

I shook the feeling off, telling myself to get back to the task in hand. Which was going to be easier than I first thought, considering the way they'd come straight into our hands.

Cammie's POV.

So now I was going to have to start having a conversation with this guy. Yeesh, this was going to be awkward, especially with Bex all but sucking face with the other guy _right next to us_. How she'd gotten so close to him in the space of five minutes, I wasn't sure.

Actually, I just really didn't want to know.

And, even though I didn't want to admit it, even to myself, that guy was fit. Like, totally hot.

But I mustn't let my hormones get in the way of my mission. Also, the slightly more embarrassing thing, I'm really quiet. Well, I am with boys.

I go to an all girl's boarding school, for goodness' sake! I'm not called 'the Chameleon' for nothing!

And, of course, the fact these guys could be from Blackthorne Academy (if it even exists) and therefore our tails. Whose stupid idea was it to come over here anyway? Oh, right, Bex's. Remind me to listen to her less in future.

The guy was still watching me intently. Okay, slightly freaked out here, anyone? And I was about to grab Bex and go when the guy spoke.

'The Gallagher Academy. I've not heard of that one before. Where is it?' His smile was friendly.

Oh. He'd been looking at my uniform badge. I internally cringed at how long it'd take for me to notice.

'Down south.' My answer was slightly frosty. 'Where do you go to school?'

The guy's mouth twitched slightly- you wouldn't notice it usually, but I'm a spy,- like he was preparing to lie.

Zach's POV.

She'd just asked what school I went to. I was about to lie when I thought that she'd know, being a spy and all. Best just say the truth. She doesn't know we exist anyway. My mouth twitched up into my trademark smirk.

Cammie's POV.

His answer was easy and relaxed. I could tell he wasn't lying, though. Oh no. It was worse than that.

'Me? Blackthorne Academy. Why?'

'Oh, just wondering,' I replied, my voice a bit too high and breathy.

First rule of being a spy; never show surprise. Guess I'd buggered that one up.

I stood. 'I need the loo, I'll be right back,' knowing Bex would have registered the words 'Blackthorne Academy', and also know what I was saying translated roughly into girl code as 'Come to the toilet, I need to talk to you and we are in serious trouble, we have to get away.'

Bex, star she is, quickly said 'No, no, I'll come too. You know how girls have to go to the toilet together.'

The last part was directed at those guys. Then, 'If you wait here, boys, we might be back', winking cheekily at the boy she'd been chatting with.

We stood, brushing off ourselves, and linking arms, chatting, giggling, meandering, just like normal girls. Which we were, I suppose, appart from the fact my heart was beating so fast I felt like anyone in a two metre radius would hear it. I have to say, we are _good_.

About halfway there- we still didn't dare talk about our problem, in case they had our comms units hacked; we still needed the element of surprise, and they didn't know yet we had them figured,- anyway, about half way there, I glanced back and saw the boys had stood, too, and were casually following us.

Bex felt me stiffen, and followed my gaze. Her eyes narrowed. If we hadn't had enough proof to begin with, we definitely did now.

Oh, it was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, Ally Carter does. However, the story is from my imagination.**

When we _finally _got to the toilets, I ripped off my comms unit and stomped on it.

I have to admit, I probably enjoyed it more than I should. Oh, well, never mind.

I glanced behind me to see Bex staring at me in complete confusion.

'We have to', I whispered to her. 'If they've got them hacked, it's just not worth it.'

Bex shook her head slowly. 'No, Cammie, I knew that. What I meant was, those things cost like two thousand dollars each. What's you're mum going to say?'

I allowed a slow smile to spread across my face. 'She'd call me a good spy.'

And then, 'Although Mr Solomon might just kill me, especially if we don't complete this mission properly. What're we going to do, Bex? The boys'll be just outside by now, and we can't go back out there. We need to loose them properly. Especially as'-I checked my watch-'we have like five minutes and sixteen seconds to get back to base.'

It was Bex's turn to grin like a madwoman. 'Oh, Cammie, and to think you've been going to spy school all these years. We're going to take the oldest trick in the book. Climbing out the window.'

I looked out doubtfully. 'Bex, even with all the glass smashed, we'd never get out. That window wouldn't fit my nonexistant cat Suzie through it.'

Bex looked back at me confidently. 'Cammie, we have everything on our side. We have surprise, seeing as those guys haven't figured out we know yet, we have time- it'll take us two minutes and ten seconds to get to base once we get out, and we have _this_. '

'This' turned out to be a small contraption- almost certainly of Liz's, that looked ridiculously like a...

'Wait.' I said. 'Liz hasn't _really_ made you a sonic screwdriver? There are some things that are meant to stay fictional for a reason.'

'Cammie. It's not a sonic screwdriver. It's just inspired by one. And, anyway, you shouldn't be questioning that, you should be bloody grateful we can get this window off without smashing the glass, or, even, making a sound.' Bex wasn't even trying to hide the pity in her voice.

'Okay,' I sighed. 'Let's see it.'

Bex, with her _sonic screwdriver_, or whatever she wanted to call it, slid over to the window, and started lazering out not only the glass, but the entire frame of the window.

Fifty-four seconds later, an entire window frame, including the sill, was propped up next to a cubicle, and me and Bex were scrambling through the window.

'_Oof_,' I gasped as I landed on the floor, which was a bit futher away than I'd estimated, jarring my legs.

Bex then jumped out, too, jamming the window frame back in the hole in the wall, partly, she said, because she felt bad about abusing the mall's property- yeah, right- and partly so if the boys realised, in a couple of minutes, we'd been in there far too long, even for girls, and looked in, it wouldn't be immediately obvious where we'd gone.

And then we were running.

We collapsed upstairs in Joe Solomon's office, where he looked down at us in suprise.

'Girls, you are here with four seconds to spare. You need to work on that.'

'But we have no tail, right?' Bex asked. Solomon's face split into a grin. 'No, girls, no, you didn't. And I believe it's just you two and Anna Fetterman who completed this mission properly.'

'Why,' I asked, still breathing heavily, 'Why did no-one tell us about Blackthorne Academy?'

And just like that, Joe Solomon's smile was gone.

'Cammie? How do _you_ know about Blackthorne Academy?'

'Nuh-uh.' I shook my head. 'I asked first. Tell us.' My voice sounded high and breathy, even though I'd since recovered my breath from when we were running.

Mr Solomon looked half impressed and half... exasperated? 'Oh, Cammie, Bex, you are good. Your dad would be so proud, Cammie.'

My breath caught; I never knew Mr Solomon knew my dad.

'So tell us.', My voice was a challenge.

He sighed. 'Yes, there is a boy's school for spies. Blackthorne academy, that is. But, as Gallagher is secret, so is Blackthorne. You can only imagine what would happen if you'd known about it before- even I've heard Tina Walters going on about it and I imagine that's not the extent of it.'

'So why, then?' Bex wanted to know. 'Why would you tell us now?'

Suddenly, and for no feasible reason as far as I could see, Mr Solomon looked even more uncomfortable. 'Well, um, Cammie, maybe you should, um, ask your mom?'

Woah. Wonders will never cease, I thought, as I saw the person I would never think capable on emotion, sometimes, was now uncomfortable.

The helicopter ride after that was silent- Anna Fetterman was in shock, having completed the task, all the others were freaking out because they'd gotten hoodwinked by- _boys_. And me and Bex? We were both wondering about Blackthorne.

I glanced over and caught her eye. Just through that look, I knew exactly what she was thinking. _I will not stop until I know Blackthorne Academy inside and out._ I nodded, thinking along the same lines. It wasn't the boys though, that clouded my mind. That was my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. However, I do own the story. **

'So, exactly how hot was this guy?' Liz asked Bex.

'He wasn't!', I snapped, embarrassed.

'Woah, Cam, I wasn't asking you, I was asking Bex. And considering that reaction, I'd say _very_. Am I right?'

Bex grinned, an I nodded unwillingly. I may be a good liar to strangers, but to Bex and Liz, it was just easier to tell the truth.

'Too bad I'll never see him again. That and the fact I don't even know his name.'

I had them there.

'Well, you never know, sometimes love finds you. But it probably wasn't love. But let's be honest here, you'll probably never see him again.' That came from Macey, the resident boy expert, who was currently painting her nails bright purple, which, I may add, is definitely not on the uniform code.

'It wasn't, Macey. He was a cocky guy who thought we fancied him and was using that to try to finish his mission. No matter how hot he is.'

'But you did. Fancy him, I mean.'

'So what if I did? As you yourself said, I'll never see him again. And...'

All three roomates immediately understood.

'… Josh.' Liz finished softly.

I nodded sadly.

Bex shook her head, than happened to glance at her watch.

'Bloody hell, we only have 32 seconds to get to dinner! Oh God, and Cammie's mom did say there was something happening today...'

Macey sat up and suggested something I thought she''d never do.

'Run!', she ordered.

We ran.

We got to the auditorium with six seconds to spare, sweaty, out of breath and hair all over the place. I mentally thanked Gilly, not for the first time, that this was an all girl's school.

After all that, the important message was not important. I say it wasn't important, but actually I couldn't be so sure, seeing as I wasn't listening.

I'd been running through Macey's sentence in my head ' 'Well, you never know, sometimes love finds you. But let's be honest here, you'll probably never see him again.'

And then the fact we'd been introduced to the guys, albeit in a random way. And the fact Mr Solomon was so reluctant to tell me why.

And then I got the same feeling of certainty I had in the mall, when I'd first realised the guys were our tails. And suddenly I had no doubt that Blackthorne was coming to our school.

'Guys', I whispered in English, even though it said 'Chinese-Mandarin' on the board, 'We have to check out the East wing.'

I was met with some seriously strange looks, but everyone nodded. For a chameleon, I'm becoming a bit of an instigator.

Much, much later that night, we were sneaking through the passageway that I'd found in eighth grade, the one that goes from behind Gilly's sword case and comes up through the cupboard in the east wing. But there were voices in the east wing. Boy voices.

Male voices? In the east wing? When we hadn't had a lock down all week?

'You know what this means, don't you, guys?' I muttered through my Comms unit (craftily stolen by Bex.)

'Blackthorne was always going to visit. And they're here already.'

Right at that moment, the panel that holds the hiding place in the cupboard slid open, and a heavy figure landed at my feet.

As I danced back a step,my eyes focused in on who it was.

Oh, God. It was that guy from the mall.

He rolled into a stand, and looked me over.

'Hey, Gallagher Girl,' He said.

'Hello.' I said it defiantly, with my chin in the air. 'I do have a name, you know.'

'Oh, I know,' The boy laughed, with a half smile. My stomach curled painfully as I was forcefully reminded of Josh. 'Hello, Cammie Anne Morgan. How's that?'

'How do you know my _name_?'

He pointed to himself and said, 'Spy.'

Great.

'Well, you know my name, I think I deserve to know yours.'

'Zach. Zach Goode.' He paused then, as if contemplating something. I'm going to go now, Gallagher girl, before someone else figures out your passage way. By the way, I don't think 'Chameleon' suits you. You stand out too much.'

He then disappeard. Just like that. I stood, for the first time in my life, gobsmacked. And then I realised I was on Comms.

I arrived at our room door at the same time as Liz- she crashed into me- and when we got the door open, Bex and Macey were already sitting there.

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears.

All of a sudden, everyone was crowded round me, soothing, until I sat up, desperate.

'Guys? How badly did I screw that up?'

Bex was the first to answer.

'Well- he obviously likes you. That's a good thing, right?'

The next morning, our room was a flurry of makeup, hairspray and other things- I can't begin to list all the getting ready that took place that morning.

When Macey finally deemed us ready, we swung out of the room to get to breakfast, and eat all we could before the boys got there- we were met with a very round eyed Tina Walters.

'Why are you all so dressed up?' She asked, leaping in front of us.

I weighed up my options. If we didn't tell her, she'd think it was all some sort of conspiracy when she found out. And, first rule of the Gallagher Academy- never leave your sisters behind.

So I told her '-But don't tell everyone, okay?'

Within three minutes, the whole dorm knew. Well, I guess that was inevitable.

Then we were in the hall, waiting to pretend to look surprised so that even my mom couldn't see through me. That was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, Ally Carter does. However, I do own the story. **

We were all waiting nervously in the hall. It didn't help that most of the sophomore year already knew. Including Liz, who could only lie to grade three. That girl was just too truthful.

And we were getting watched for our reactions by people who had at least fifteen years' experience on us.

Great. If mom realised we'd ruined her surprise, it'd be as bad as the time I was seven and tracked the mail order company down, and somehow got them to tell me what my mom had got me for my birthday.

My very first abseiling rope, if you're interested. (I broke my arm later that day, after stringing it through the trees like a tightrope and falling off it.)

But anyway, that's not the issue here. If we failed this mission, we'd, above all, upset my mom. And I don't _do_ upsetting my mom.

I was focusing on my Shreddies when they walked in. Heads turned. Spoons were dropped. A junior named Melissa had a choking fit. I glanced round the table. My friends were feigning surprise well. I was proud of them.

Until Zach came up to me. 'Hey, Gallagher girl, good too see you again. I had to go a bit quick the other night.'

He was grinning that slow smirk I'd seen him wearing so often in the short time I'd known him.

He sat down, sliding his arm round my neck. I let it stay there, even though I normally hate any kind of bodily touching.

I was kind of busy, anyway, glancing around in horror, checking no-one had realised the implications of what Zach'd just said. I exhaled in relief.

Then I saw Mr. Solomon. He might've just been looking our way, but his eyes were a bit narrowed.

Call it that spy instinct, but I could just tell he knew we'd known.

After a long rambling speech by my mother that I didn't listen to a word of, we had Geography.

I'm pretty sure the entire class was more interested in the three chairs put there for the boys than they were on the merits of the ancient Malaysians.

But there you go. I mean, we might be able to talk in fourteen different languages, we might be able to scale a sixteen course, we might even be Gallagher girls, but we are still jittery over a bunch of boys. Woah.

This thought finished as the door opened and Dr. Steve walked in, and started introducing the three boys he had with him.

'- This is Grant-' Wow. I knew Bex'd already staked claim, but really, who was he? Half human, half Greek God? Although, I thought, he wasn't so much my type.

And my exact type turned round and walked towards me.. no, no, no. Stop thinking that. Although it was kind of hard when Zach came and sat next to me, so close we were practically on top of each other. Okay, yes, yes,yes.

What was happening to me?

In culture and assimilation class, which was what we had next, Madame Dabney suddenly said, 'We are going to study the art of dance.' Dance? Dance? Why would she say that? Everyone knows you get clumsy when you're with you're crush... And I'm definitely with my crush. Hell.

But as soon as his hand was in mine, and we were dancing, I knew I could go on like that forever.

After the dance ended, I walked off pretty quickly, aware of how obvious my crush on Zach seemed.

Zach just stood there watching me with an amused smirk. I would hate that smirk, if I didn't love it so much, which only made me hate it more.

But hey, I digress.

He then walked up to me, an I blushed even pinker. Why was he following me? Could he not come back when I had sorted my hair out? And put on lip gloss?

That last thought made me want to shudder, but I refrained. I was turning into Macey.

Now, I love Macey and everything, but I wouldn't want to actually be her. Scary.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand, couldn't Zach just _go away_? At least until I wasn't quite so red faced from all the dancing, which, if I hadn't already mentioned, was amazing. Actual _swoonage_ amazing. Yeah, that good.

I looked back at Zach, and opened my mouth to tell him to go back to his room or something, when he spoke.

'Cammie, are you okay? You look kind of flushed. And I think we have cove-ops next? Mr Solomon?'

Oh. He wasn't following me at all, he just wanted to know the way to cove-ops. Well. Fair enough, I suppose.

'Oh, r-right, this w-way' I managed to choke out, excellently coherently. Not.

Zach just stood there, smirking. That smirk looked so nice...I wondered if I'd get a chance to taste it. Hopefully.

I then realised that I'd been staring at him like a gormless fish for like two minutes, (well, actually, if you want to get technical about it, one minute fifty seven) and spun on my heel and started off to cove-opps.

When we got there, Mr Solomon addressed the class. 'Now that Miss Morgan and Mr Goode are finally here, we are going on a little trip into town. For-' His smile turned wicked, 'Brush passes.'

I was barely paying attention the whole trip, and only just realised Mr Solomon was calling me. 'Miss Morgan, I think you'll find you already have a partner.'

Bex gave me an apologetic glanced and skipped off with Grant, leaving me with Zach. Not that I mind. Much.

Just then, a pair of arms snaked round my waist, and Zach's voice was in my ear, 'well, Gallagher girl, this should be fun',

I smiled at him vacantly. I had just noticed Dee Dee. Who happened to be with Josh.

I am so over him, I thought, and what better way to show that than go and say hi to him when he was with his girlfriend.

'Hey, Josh,' I smiled.

He grinned back in return. 'Cammie, hey, what are you doing here?'

I gestured to my uniform. 'School thing-'

I was interrupted by Zach, who turned up beside me. 'Cammie, this must be Jimmy, right?'

I shook my head yes. 'Well, actually, his name is Josh, but yeah, this is him,'

Zach eyed Josh with distaste, and put his had out to grab mine. I snatched my hand away.

I then fought the urge to smack my hand to my forehead. Why would I do that, why?

Now Zach's going to think I don't like him, and Josh'll think I still do like him. Oh, God, that's all messed up.

I chatted with Josh for a bit, then the same strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist again, and Zach started towing me away.

'Cammie...-'

'Zach, please not now.'

I had just remembered, on seeing Mr Solomon, what I had meant to do a long time ago. I was going to ask Mr Solomon about my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Gallagher girls series, Ally Carter does. I do, however, own the story. **

'Uh, Mr Solomon?', I asked, nervously. I know, I know, never be nervous if you're a spy. But whatever, this was about my _dad._

'Yes, Cameron?', He asked, without looking. Of course he knew it was me. He probably knew it was me as soon as I started walking down the corridor.

Anyway.

'Mr Solomon?', I said again, not really sure where to begin.

He waited.

'Well, the thing is, didyouusetoknowmydad?' I asked, the words coming out so fast they were tripping over each other.

He sighed, but nodded. 'I knew you'd eventually ask.'

It was my turn to wait. 'Well?'

Mr Solomon looked into my eyes. 'Yes, Cammie. I did know your dad. I was good friends with him, in fact. I met him when we were very young, and I kept in touch with him.'

'When he died, I knew I had to come here. To look after his family, and to see you both more. I hadn't seen him in years, in person, when I heard about his death. I knew I couldn't make the same mistake with his family.'

My eyes were misting up, and I hadn't even got a clue why. 'Mr Solomon?' I asked, for the third time that day.

'I'll go now, but is it okay if I come back another time? You know, could you tell me stuff about him?'

'Sure', Mr Solomon replied with a sad smile, like he was about to cry himself.

I made my getaway.

I rounded the corner, trying to get to Bex to tell her what had happened, when I saw just the person I didn't want to see.

Well, not so much didn't want to see, but more, not being able to think about my emotions at the moment.

And also because I felt like I was about to cry, and, as you may have guessed, I don't like people seeing me cry.

Zach.

He noticed me the split second after I noticed him, giving me a tiny advantage. I knew that if he saw my like this he would never let me go without telling him what was wrong.

So I turned, as luckily I happened to be right next to Gilly's sword, and ducked underneath it, sliding neatly into the passageway underneath. I dropped to a crouch, breathing a sigh of relief.

Not that I didn't want to see him, but just not at the moment.

I was still lying there, being relieved, when I heard an ominous _thunk _in the dark. Damn, he'd followed me.

'Gallagher Girl?' He asked, his voice questioning. I could hear his hands hitting the walls, feeling his way along the narrow tunnel.

I went totally still. Something, I am proud to admit, I'm really good at. Due to the fact I'm a pavement artist and all.

Even so, it wasn't easy trying to stop breathing so high. And breathy. And _loud. _

'Cammie?' His voice was softer now, and it didn't help the fact that I wanted to cry.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer. And I almost wanted him.

That is, if I hadn't been so opposed to him seeing me cry. And that was when it happened. A tiny little thing, but it changed the course of what would have happened.

My breath hitched. Not even loudly, but Zach is as good spy as I am. The information we gathered would lead us to believe that, anyway.

Anyway, my breath hitched, and Zach heard. He was over at my side in an instant.

'Gallagher Girl?' He asked again, sounding slightly scared. I have no idea what of.

'Cammie?' He touched my side, lightly. 'What's wrong?'

And I did exactly what any normal person would do when confronted with the question.

I promptly burst into tears.

'No!' Zach sounded horrified. 'Don't cry, it's okay, honestly.'

He hugged me awkwardly. At least, it was awkward until his lips found mine. Through all my emotions were everywhere, there were fireworks going off inside me. _Zach was kissing me. _

I have no idea how long we were sat like that, but it felt like an age. And I finally pulled back.

'Zach, it's my Dad. I... He... Mr Solomon knew him.'

Zach nodded against me. And then he said, almost casually, 'Yeah, he knew my dad, too.'

I stared at Zach in shock. 'How do you know?'

And even in the strangest heart-to-heart I've ever taken part in, (and that's saying something. Don't forget I know Tina Walters) I never expected Zach to point to himself and say 'Spy.'

I stared at him. Well, I didn't, due to the fact it was too dark to see, but I stared at approximately where his eyes would be.

And then I said, brokenly, 'Zach... I'd better go. See you tomorrow, okay?'

He nodded. It didn't matter that I couldn't see it, I _felt _it. Just call me a spy.

And then I walked off, trying to sort out the muddle that was my brain.

Do I even need to say it didn't work?


End file.
